


A Lady And A Lover.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady And A Lover.

Libby May flushed as she hurried to get into her costume for the burlesque show. She looked at her watch.

"She's late… she's never missed a show yet...and she always makes time to come wish me luck, maybe she doesn't love me anymore..."  
Just as she finished worrying someone knocked on the door. Libby meeped and went to the door quickly, opened it and peeped out.   
"Hey gorgeous."  
"You came!"

Libby said excitedly opening her door wide enough for Gizell, her lady friend, to come in.   
"Baby... of course I did!"  
Libby smiled and kissed her.

"I thought you forgot about me."  
"Never, never darling girl."  
Libby murred into their embrace.

"Can you help me with my corset?"  
"Of course baby."  
Libby turned around so Gizell could reach her corset strings. Gizell smiled and tightened them. Libby turned and kissed her.

"I'll see you out there."

She said and went to the stage. She watched from behind the curtain until Gizell had taken her seat. She then went out on to the stage and began to do her sexy little dance/striptease for her audience. Gizell beamed as she watched her. Libby danced on the stage slowly peeling of her gloves and twirling her feather bower which she seductively dropped on Gizell's table. Her fingers then began slowly undoing her corset’s front buttons. She looked at Gizell seeking her approval...she’d never shown this much flesh before on stage, even in this all women club. Gizell smiled and nodded gently. Libby nodded softly then looked out at the crowd and at the height of the music pulled her corset open revealing her breasts to everyone in the club. Gizell smiled and watched her. Libby kept dancing now clothed in only her stockings, high heels, black lace knickers and top hat. She kicked off her shoes and then with a mischievous smile on her face let the woman who was sitting beside Gizell peel her stockings down. Gizell smiled softly. Libby danced her way over to Gizell and sat astride her lap and gyrated for her. Gizell purred softly. Libby smiled at her and lent in to whisper to her.

"Should I let them see my....'hart'??"  
"If you want them to sweetie?"  
"But how do you feel about your girlfriend being completely naked on stage in front of all these women?"  
"Ambivalent?"  
"Then I won't…"

Libby said and slid off of Gizell's lap. She dances back onto the stage and as the music reached its climax she wrapped herself in the curtains and slid her knickers off she twirled them on her finger so everyone knew she was naked under the curtains but she simply threw her knickers to Gizell and disappeared back stage as the music ended. Gizell smiled and waited for the rest of them to leave. Once they left she made her way backstage, knocking softly on her lover's door.   
"It's open…"

The soft voice of Libby called out from inside. Gizell soon entered. Libby was laying on the french sofa in her dressing room. She was naked save for her top hat and a thin almost see-through thong.   
"Well, hello gorgeous."  
"Enjoy the show?"  
"Don't I always?"  
"There's some champagne, strawberries and cream in the mini fridge over there."

Libby said indicating the opposite side of the room.

"I... think we could...find a use for them...don't you?"  
"I have no idea what you mean?"  
"Don't act so innocent...you’re the one who taught me the pleasure of using food and drink in sex…"  
"Oh... well, in that case..."  
Libby waited for Gizell to get the food and drink out of the fridge purring just from the view of Gizell walking over to the fridge and bending over to pick them out. Gizell soon came closer. Libby made room for her on the sofa. Gizell soon joined her. Libby kissed her, before pouring them both a glass of champagne.   
"Happy, sweet girl?"  
"Yes...but aren’t you a little overdressed?"

Libby asked offering Gizell her Champagne glass.   
"Then undress me..."  
Libby began unbuttoning Gizell's clothes. Gizell smiled and let her work. Libby undressed her down to her panties. She took a sip of the Champagne before passing the glass back to Gizell.

 

"Did you have a good day my love?"

Libby asked as she gently kissed Gizell's face and neck.   
"Yes my dove, how about you?"  
Libby nodded and stroked Gizell's face.

"Yes thank you...though your wife was here again this morning...."  
"Oh?"  
Libby picked up one of the strawberries and began to run it around one of her nipples.

"Yes...baby you have to tell her about me at some point. She'll freak out if you don't and she finds out from someone else. It was so hard not telling her myself when we were laying here together.... our limbs entwined."  
"You.... What exactly are you after?"  
"I think a better question is what are you after my love...."

Libby murred softly kissing Gizell.   
"You already know that..."  
Libby smiled and placed the strawberry on Gizell's lips.

"And she wants the same thing...you just need to tell each other about me."  
"Are you sure?"  
Libby nodded.

"Not hungry? and after I 'flavoured' it for you..."  
Gizell laughed softly, then bent to Libby's chest, suckling softly. Libby purred.   
"Mmmm..."  
"Does it taste nice baby?"  
"Yes."  
"Why don't you 'flavour a part of yourself and let me lick it?"  
Gizell blushed but did so. Libby smiled and lent down and began to suckle and lick on Gizell's breast and nipple. Gizell smiled softly. Libby knelt up and began to remove her thong. For the first time Gizell noticed that she had lipstick marks on her inner thighs. Gizell recognised the lipstick as her wife Jenny's, only she used that particular shade.   
"Dirty girl."  
"Who?"  
"You..."  
"Why do you say that?"

Libby teased as she finished removing her tongue.   
"Married women?"  
"But married women are far more… kinky then non-married women...your Jenny for example."  
"Oh?"  
"Mmmmhmmm…"

Libby purred kissing Gizell's face.

"Your Jenny is really kinky...why just today she insisted I lick her pussy while she did the splits over my face."  
Gizell smiled, slightly amused at her wife’s cheek.  
"I returned the favour...as you can tell..."

Libby said indicating the lipstick marks.   
"Don't you always?"  
Libby giggled and brought her legs up around Gizell's face so she could get a close up view of were Jenny had left evidence of her 'infidelity'. Gizell murred and kissed below the marks softly.   
"Why don't you kiss me where Jenny kissed me?"  
"Would you like that?"  
"Don't tell me the idea doesn’t excite you as well...I can see the glint in your eye."  
"Maybe..."  
"Kiss me where your wife kissed me."

She purred stroking Gizell's face. Gizell did so. Libby murred and lent down and kissed Gizell.

"It's sooo erotic… to know that while you’re at work your wife is here...licking my clit....and that while she sleeps you come to see me and play all our little mmm sex games."  
"Won't you miss it?"  
"Maybe..."

Libby said pressing her clit into Gizell's face a little. Gizell murred and suckled. Libby purred and gently rode her lips and tongue. Just then her phone rang she bent down, picked it up and answered.

"Hello..."

She sighed...a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"Oh Jenny my dear sweet special girl how are you?"   
Gizell rolled her eyes. Libby continued to ride Gizell's tongue even as she talked to Jenny.

"MMmmmmm oh what’s that baby?"

She looked at Gizell.

"No....no I haven't seen Gizell my love. Oh don't worry my sweet I'm sure she's just out somewhere. Ohhhh she's probably talking someone to death right now...you know how she loves to use that tongue of hers."

As she said this Libby pressed down a little so Gizell's tongue pressed against her clit. Gizell purred quietly. Libby moaned softly and kept riding her tongue and talking.

"Hmmmm what my baby girl...honey....no I swear to you baby girl I'm not with anyone right now. Oh baby girl you know you’re the only one I'd ever let lick my pussy."

She said smirking down at Gizell.

"Darling I'd never cheat on you with anyone."  
Gizell snorted softly, carrying on all the same. Libby teasingly put a finger to her lips playfully telling Gizell to be quiet.

"No baby honest… It's just...I'm playing with myself thinking about what we did this morning... Oh I know it was so hot and kinky...I didn't know you could bend like that either."  
Gizell rolled her eyes and sped up. Libby smirked and rode Gizell's tongue.

"Mmmmmm are you wet too baby??"

She purred down the phone as if to Jenny, but in reality it was directed to both her and Gizell. Gizell purred silently, and sped up as a yes.   
"I bet you'd love it if I slid a few fingers into you right now wouldn't you?"  
Gizell murred softly and sped up again. Libby reached a hand down between Gizell's legs and thrust two fingers into her.

"Can you feel it baby?? Can you feel me stretching you?"

She purred to both her lovers. Gizell murred again and sped up in return. Libby smirked and held the phone away from her so Gizell could hear Jenny moaning and talking dirty to what she thought was Libby.

"All for me…"

She mouthed with a teasing smirk to Gizell. Gizell rolled her eyes and sped up further. Libby smiled and suddenly yelped out coming apart. She brought the phone back up to her mouth.

"Jenny baby...I got to go now hun...I need to shower and then sleep....I'll see you tomorrow morning...okay my dove sleep well."

She put the phone down and slid off of Gizell’s face thought she kept her fingers in and now set a slow but firm pace.

"My sweet Gizell…"

She purred kissing Gizell's ear lobe. Gizell murred softly, arching into her instantly, clearly close.   
"Did that make you horny hearing your wife and girlfriend 'cheat' on you and be such dirty girls?"  
"Maybe..."  
Libby licked her face.

"Did it, sexy girl?"  
"Ask me nicely."  
"Did it honey?"

Libby murred softly nuzzling her face.   
"Yes, baby... it did."  
Libby smiled and kissed her.

"Maybe if you come early tomorrow and hide in one of the side rooms...you could even watch us."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise...and I promise me and Jenny will give you a good show."  
"Then I'll try."  
Libby purred and kissed Gizell as she pushed in as deep as she could with her fingers. Gizell cried out and came apart.


End file.
